Another Way
by KM Rune
Summary: Nodding she focus on the woman in front of her as the realization came over her. Helena remembered nothing. Not her. Not her daughter. Not her books. Her almost crimes against the world. Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. All rights belong to Jane Espenson and D. Brent Mote and Syfy.**_

_**This is a AU season 3. **_

_**Reposted. I did not like the way it was going and how sloppy my work was for this story.**_

_**Anyways. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**~KM Rune**_

_**Another Way**_

_**~0~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Stepping through the door of _Bering & Sons Bookstore_ she quietly set her jacket aside, placing her keys next to it. Strolling past the counter she picked up the tome she had been browsing through on and off for the past three months wondering where life had changed so drastically. As much as she wanted to deny it, H.G. Wells had changed her life; Helena had changed her. Her books were no longer just the legacy of the long forgotten past, but a voice, a face, with emotions, and memories.

Leaning against the desk she opening to the last page she read of The Time Machine. Turning another page Myka let a soft smile grace her lips at the memory of HG's smile: cocky, warm and tormented. Seeing Pete had brought ever feeling and hurt she buried to the surface.

"Thank you."

Gasping at the voice she quickly shut the book while uttering with a nervous chuckle as a smile spread across her face, "God, Oh… I had forgotten about that."

Mrs. Frederic smiled as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "You were so helpful during our recent mission. I just wanted to thank you in person."

A small blush dusted her checks as she glanced down in embarrassment. "You're welcome. I'm…glad I could help. Really."

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Myka followed her gaze as Mrs. Frederic turned and the smile that had temporarily been there faded as H.G. Wells stood there with her hands stuff in her pockets rocking back and forth looking nervous.

"Hello, Miss. Bering. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, stretching out her hand in welcome.

Stammering as unshed tears and hurt flooded her eyes she asked, "Wha- Why- Mrs. Frederic, why would you bring her here?

What looked like sympathy filled Mrs. Frederic's face as she gave a silent nod to Helena. Myka watched as the woman who had betrayed everything she had believed it stepped away from them to perusing the many titles filling the shelves. Stepping forward Mrs. Frederic lightly grasped Myka's hand, opened it then placed something within and slowly closed it before stepping back.

Opening her hand she could see a familiar locket. Meeting Mrs. Frederic's eyes, her own questioning Myka opened then closed her mouth many times in confusion. Helena would not be standing there idly with her most cherished treasure unless something was wrong. Opening it she saw the weathered photo of Christina, but next to it was a photo of Myka herself. Smiling at something. She couldn't remember when it was taken or by who.

"She can't hurt you Myka." Mrs. Frederic informed her in a hushed tone. "She can't hurt anyone ever again. Immediately after Agent Wells was taken from Warehouse 13 she, and those escorting her were involved with an accident. I will not go into the details, however know that it was fatal for many that day. She spent a month in a comma before waking up with no memory of who she is or what she has done. I brought her here in the hopes that you would take her under your wing."

"And what happens if she remembers? She-"

"I trust you to deal with the situation as you see fit. Myka, please understand," Mrs. Frederic's tone was soft, but seemed to hold a note of warning as well. "H.G. Wells went into the Bronzer a hundred years ago filled with hate. I believe it grew inside her like a cancer. You both became friends because you are alike in many ways."

"I would never try to destroy the world like she did." Myka spat.

"No," Mrs. Frederic agreed, "I'm sure you wouldn't. However hate can so easily turn into fear. Don't walk away from your truth."

A wall slammed over her emotions as she struggled to comprehend what the Caretaker was telling her. "And what truth would that be?"

"Without you in her life she would have succeeded. You, no one else, you made all the difference in the world for her. Her last word before she passed out during the accident was your name. She called for you."

Turning away Myka swiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. Had she really been the difference for Helena? If she had then why had Helena tried to finish what she seemed to have planned over a hundred years ago? Why had she even wanted to destroy the world when she was in it? What if someone else had been there like Pete or Claudia? Even Leena? Artie had shot first and as a result been injured. It wasn't too much of a surprise, but the others…. Maybe things would have been different if someone else had reached out to Helena in the first place. If they had all reached out more.

Could they have reached out more?

Shouldn't they have seen her slipping away from them?

Why couldn't she find the answers to these simple questions?

A hand touched her shoulder making her turn around. She expected to see Mrs. Frederic, but it was Helena, standing there offering a small smile if unsure smile as chocolate eyes captured and held her watery green ones.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but are you alright Miss. Bering?"

"Yes. I'm sorry…"

"Myka this is Helena Lake." Mrs Frederic cut in. "If you allow it she will be staying with you from now on as a personal favor to the me."

Nodding she focus on the woman in front of her as the realization came over her. Helena remembered nothing.

Not her.

Not her daughter.

Not her books.

Her almost crimes against the world.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N= Thank you to all who read and gave this a chance.

_**Another Way**_

_**~0~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well, this will be your room. If you need anything I'm across from you."

Helena looked around the room taking interest in the décor. White walls and a full size bed with tan sheets. It honestly reminded her of a empty canvas read for the artiest to take it up and fill it with life. The house it self was a small but decent two-story home. Myka had briefly mentioned that after she lived with her parents for a month she had decided that enough was enough and got her own home. With herself staying with this stranger now it seemed now that that choice had been a wise one in the long run.

Standing by the door Myka just watched HG, still trying to sort out her thoughts. Part of her had thought it was a sick joke. That somehow HG had managed to pull another ruse over the Regents eyes. She had known HG would never just stand there while she held her locket, but what her head and heart knew clashed over which was true.

Mrs. Frederic had suggested that Helena work in the book with Myka as means to keep the woman out of time occupied. Helena's eye had lit upon the idea of working around all those books. As it happened if force Myka to retrieved her parents so they could meet HG and approve the idea. Warren wasn't sold at first till Mrs. Frederic had taken him aside saying that he would be doing his country a great service. At that time Mrs. Frederic had taken her aside handing over a VHS recording. While her parents were becoming acquainted with HG and ask all sort of questions she had spent two hours watching parts of HG's life up till this point. Anger did not quite cover how she felt watching as HG woke up not knowing anything. Questions thrown at her to the point where she broke being so confused with everything that was happening to her.

She had been glad to see Mrs. Frederic step in to handle HG, however she couldn't decide if she should scoff or laugh when she had seen them give HG a cat name Dickens. Now that she thought of it, where was the fuzzy ball?

Turning back into the hall Myka decided to search for him when HG called out, "Wait please."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a place to call home. I don't know how long it's been since I've had one but I feel like it's been a very long time."

A small half smile formed before it turned back into a frown. "You're welcome."

She turned to leave again but this time HG's hand stopped her instead.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. Did…we know one another, once upon a time?"

She thought of all the times HG and lied. All the times she had hidden her pain. She had so many questions for HG and no answers. What Mrs. Frederic said ran through her mind like a record. _'Without you in her life she would of succeeded. You made all the difference for her. Her last word before she passed out was your name.'_

They had made a great team: Bering & Wells, solving puzzles, saving the day.

She had believed in HG when no one else would.

She had asked for HG to be reinstated.

She had enabled HG to get the trident.

She had been trick and used.

It had all been a lie.

"No. We never knew each other."

This time Helena let her go. 

~0~

Myka flung herself on her bed. Coving her mouth to muffle the sob.

She could handle this. She had to but the pain in her heart was worse then when she had lost Sam. How could she stand there and pretend that there was nothing between them. If she told HG, no Helena, she had to remember to call her only Helena from now on. If she told Helena that they had been friends then the questions would come. Questions she didn't know how to answer or even could answer.

Where had she been?

Where had they met?

She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't.

After all how could she be angry and hurt by someone who, by no fault of their own, didn't remember you?

––––––––––––––

Helena descended that stairs with Dickens on her heels. She was less sure about being here than when that Mrs. Frederic lady had first presented the idea to her. She had been glad to be away from the group who called themselves the Regents, some government agency that had found her unconscious in Mexico on their way back to the States. The woman known as Jane had been kind but Mr. Kosan reminded her of a bad smell she would stray far from if possible.

When Mrs. Frederic had entered the scene the change for how they treated her from hostile to victim was immediate. A few more questions had been asked, then Mrs. Frederic had told her she would take care of everything. Now she was relocated to Colorado Springs with someone she wasn't sure what to make of. When Myka had first saw her the woman appeared so betrayed and heart broken before schooling her features after Mrs. Frederic had asked Helena to step away. Both must be out of their bloody minds if they expected her to believe that Myka and herself had never met. Which meant she was being lied to.

She could still remember the questions they kept asking her.

_What is your name?_

_What year is it?_

_Do you remember this artifact?_

_Do you realize what you could have done?_

The last two questions were the most odd. They finally said she was a teacher from Cheyenne, WY teaching high school lit to the juniors there but decided to leave under unknown conditions. She had gone to Mexico for two months vacation and was returning home when she was involved in a massive auto accident where they had found her and brought her back to the US.

Lies.

She had a British accent. The love of books felt right but teaching…

She wanted to know why she was being lied to. Unless something slipped from her host she was doubtful that there was a place to begin looking. For now she would simply make the best of things as they were, and bide her time, besides there was something about Myka that made her want to stay. The woman was beautiful, except the hair…It wasn't ugly…just different. When she looked at Myka the hair shouldn't have been straight, maybe curled?

Shaking the thoughts off she called out hoping Myka was awake, "Hello? Ms. Bering?"

"In here Helena."

Turning her attention toward the kitchen she moved forward with Dickens strutting beside her. Most likely he wanted some breakfast as well. Only he was just another entity that made little sense to her. Part of her detested the idea of him–a cat, he was a cat for bloody sakes that was living with her and Myka, who seemed amused by the idea of her having a cat in the first place– while another part loved the companionship he provided. She didn't feel like a cat person.

Myka stood by the counter sipping from a mug while reading a book. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, thank you again for putting me up." Looking around she asked, "Do you have any tea?"

Myka resisted smiling. At least something was familiar. "No. But we can pick up some later. I have coffee and some fruit if you would like that."

"Righty-ho then. Fruit and water it is then."

She picked up a pear when dull thud and sharp crash made her jump. Turing sharply she was surprised to see Myka pale while coffee spread along the tile floor ruining the book next to it. Myka stared at her before fleeing the room. Somewhere a door slammed.

"What did I say?"


End file.
